Iwaizumi está prohibido
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: Empezando su período como manager, Miyuki toma la oportunidad para estar más cerca de Iwaizumi y a la vez, dar cuenta de la peculiar relación que lo une a Oikawa ("alien de Seijo" ) y entender por qué, según Hanamaki, Iwaizumi está prohibido. Iwaoi/Oiiwa. {OnesidedOCxIwa}


Fanfic, by: Metherlence Reverie.

Haikyuu! {Iwaoi/Oiiwa} + OC

Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

 **Iwaizumi está prohibido**

\- _So_ … - La boca de Hanamaki formó una perfecta "O" al momento de mirar a los ojos a Miyuki. Sólo estaban él, Yahaba y Matsukawa sentados en el piso del gimnasio, así que no era necesario susurrar ni tampoco "gesticular exageradamente" (nota mental de Miyuki) al momento de hablar. Tampoco era necesario hacerlo en inglés (agregó su cabeza) - ¿Alguien que haya llamado tu interés del equipo, Miyu Miyu? –

Miyuki se mantuvo sentada al estilo _seiza_ sin moverse un ápice. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a venir en algún momento del año, no es que se hubiera estado preparando de antemano para esto pero lo cierto es que aunque no tenía problemas con responder, tampoco quería hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Justo en el gimnasio. En el receso de 10 minutos de la práctica. Observó los ojos semi cerrados de Hanamaki e inclinó la cabeza en duda.

\- ¿Románticamente, senpai? –

Matsukawa y Yahaba, que permanecían sentados no muy lejos de la susodicha levantaron la cabeza y dejaron de beber agua de sus botellas para prestarle atención a la chica. Matsukawa tosió un poco, Hanamaki simplemente asintió.

\- Huum.- Miyuki se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo pensar la respuesta. La verdad es que la pregunta había sido fácil, y la respuesta lo era aún más. Lo complicado venía después: el hecho de ponerse en evidencia. Hizo una pausa larga hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar. - Iwaizumi-senpai.-

Los ojos de los tres jugadores se abrieron como platos y Miyuki podría jurar que a Yahaba se le cayó un poco de agua de la boca mojando su jersey blanco. Matsukawa simplemente tosió un poco más y luego dejó escapar una risita baja. Hanamaki la miró sorprendido por 10 segundos, luego volvió a poner cara de desinterés como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no Oikawa-san? – Habló Yahaba, mirándola como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Lo que Miyuki entendió de esto fue que Yahaba no podía comprender cómo una chica osaba no gustar de Oikawa Tooru.

\- Uhm. No es mi tipo, es demasiado…- Luego Miyuki giró su vista hacia el capitán de Seijo, quien se encontraba hablando con su grupo de fans haciendo signos de paz y guiñándoles el ojo, mientras ellas le sacaban fotos.- _popular_.- Murmuró bajo pero gesticulando igual de exagerada que Hanamaki al principio.- Iwaizumi-senpai se ve más confiable…- Murmuró de nuevo, viendo de reojo a sus costados por si el _Ace_ del equipo estaba cerca.

\- Pero Iwaizumi está prohibido.- Dijo Hanamaki mientras cerraba sus brazos haciendo una "x" y volviendo a gesticular exageradamente la "o" al final. Matsukawa y Yahaba hicieron el mismo signo con los brazos. La mirada de los tres era tan seria que Miyuki no sabía si se iban a echar a reír en cualquier minuto o realmente hablaban en serio.

\- ¿Uh? –

"¿ _Iwaizumi-senpai está prohibido?"_

Miyuki iba a preguntarles a qué se referían con eso pero tan pronto como abrió la boca para hablar, Oikawa los llamó a todos para continuar con la práctica. Distraída como estaba, no se dio cuenta que el castaño se había acercado a ella para pedirle que anotara algunas cosas. Esto la pilló tan de sorpresa que tuvo que reprimir un grito de susto apretando los labios y haciendo en el proceso una mueca de dolor.

\- Hey, Kusokawa, deja de molestar a la manager.-

\- Malo, Iwa-chan. Sólo estaba hablando con Miyu Miyu.-

 **{*}**

Miyuki había postulado a la vacante de manager del equipo de volleyball masculino porque simplemente amaba el deporte. Lo había hecho desde que tenía seis o siete años y su gusto continuó en la escuela media para finalmente concretarse en la secundaria. No se había unido al equipo de volley femenino porque no tenía tiempo para las prácticas y todo lo que ello implicaba, así que había decidido que una buena forma de estar cerca de su pasión era, además de ver partidos oficiales en la televisión los fines de semana, ser manager de un club. Había pensado en un principio que el femenino sería buena opción, se sentiría más cómoda entre mujeres que entre hombres. Además los clubes masculinos se llenaban de fans y ella no quería que los demás pensaran que postulaba porque estaba enamorada de algún senpai…o algo así. El único problema era que el equipo femenino tenía suficientes managers (incluso tenían tres managers-asistentes) con lo cual su única esperanza era quedar en el masculino. Fue ahí, cuando tuvo su primera y única entrevista con el técnico del equipo y el capitán y mensuró la posibilidad de ser una manager de verdad.

\- Harada, Miyuki-san, ¿cierto? – Habló Irihata-san, el técnico del equipo, quien se encontraba sentado al lado del capitán ("popular y extraño capitán", pensó Miyuki) de quienes se encontraba separada por una mesa no muy amplia.- Eres la décimo novena persona que entrevistamos en estos dos largos días.- Miyuki apretó los labios y se mantuvo estática en su puesto, su frente sudó un poco al igual que sus manos. " _Por supuesto que iban a postular un montón de personas…claramente chicas, para estar cerca de Oikawa-san…ugh_." Su mirada se tornó seria y sin querer frunció demasiado el seño, dándole un aire lúgubre.

\- Eh, Miyu Miyu, no es necesario ponerse tan tensa. La cara que pones me recuerda a Iwa-chan, jaja.- Oikawa le sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo. Miyuki nunca supo si eso la puso más nerviosa o la alivió en cierto sentido. Darse cuenta que se es inmune a los encantos de Oikawa Tooru podría ser tanto un castigo como un regalo. Un castigo porque la hace sentirse la mujer _más rara del planeta, porque vamos, ¿a quién no le gusta Oikawa-senpai?_ Y un regalo porque, también, ¡vamos! Si quiere ser la manager del equipo no podía pasar todo el día suspirando por el capitán.

\- Harada-san, te explicamos.- Habló Irihata-san luego de una pausa.- Estamos buscando una manager por primera vez para el equipo para que nos ayude en la tarea de recolección de información. Hasta ahora, el que había cumplido la tarea era Oikawa y el asistente técnico, pero ya que ellos se encuentran siempre en el gimnasio practicando o haciendo papeleo, la tarea se torna complicada.- Miyuki trataba de poner su mayor cara de interés y concentración a todo lo que decía el profesor pero le era difícil ignorar la insistente e incómoda mirada de Oikawa sobre ella, como si estuviera analizándola. De verdad sentía que casi la atravesaba con la mirada.- Para esto tendrías que asistir a todas las prácticas del equipo, los partidos amistosos y los of…-

\- Irihata-san, Miyu Miyu es perfecta.- Habló Oikawa de repente. Miyuki dirigió sus ojos hacia el castaño y se dio cuenta de la _fascinante_ transmutación de serio a infantil que hizo su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, iba a quedarse pasmada por un buen rato hasta que se percató que Oikawa se levantaba para salir de la sala.

\- Ah, ¡¿por qué, Oikawa-san?! – Miyuki se levantó de la silla rápidamente y apoyó sus manos en la mesa, sin golpearlas, pero haciendo ruido de todos modos. Irihata-san parpadeó rápido ante el gesto, sorprendido.

Oikawa se quedó quieto y en silencio unos segundos, clavando sus ojos castaños en ella. Miyuki tragó nerviosa. Luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Fácil, Miyu Muyu. He intentado coquetear contigo hace quince minutos y no ha dado resultado. – Miyuki sintió como todos los músculos de su mandíbula se relajaban dejándola con la boca abierta como una vaca pastando (o ella creía que se veía así). - Aparte de ti sólo conozco a una persona que es inmune a mis encantos y eso prueba lo confiable que eres.-

Luego Oikawa (" _Oikawa-senpai_ ") rió y salió de la sala de entrevistas.

\- ¡¿AHHH?! –

\- Harada-san, va a destruir la mesa.-

 **{*}**

El equipo se adaptó de manera fácil a la presencia de una manager en las canchas. Miyuki se sintió complacida por esto desde un comienzo. Primero porque a pesar de no ser excesivamente tímida, igualmente era un poco "vergonzoso" estar rodeada de chicos (" _chicos musculosos y sudorosos_ ", nota mental) todo el tiempo. Lo segundo, porque todos eran amables con ella (" _por ser chica, claramente_ ") y la ayudaban con cosas que no entendía. La única desventaja era tener que lidiar con las quejas y gritos de sus compañeras-fans-de-Oikawa. No es que la acosaran, pero cada cierto tiempo ("ejem, cada día, cada receso") se acercaban para preguntarle cosas personales sobre él. Cosas que ella estaba remotamente lejos de saber.

 _¡Miyu-chan! ¿qué talla de zapatillas es Oikawa-senpai? ¿Es acaso más sexy cuando está jugando? Oh dios, claro que sí. ¿Es verdad que tiene novia? ¡Nooo! ¿es verdad que rompió con ella? ¿ahora está soltero? ¿está triste? ¿necesita consuelo? ¿llora en las prácticas? ¡NOOOO!_

(" _Si supieran que tengo que aguantar a este chiste de capitán. Ugh, si ellas lo conocieran mejor dirían que es un alien".)_

En uno de esos días en que le dolía el estómago de los nervios de pensar en todas esas preguntas que le esperaban cuando volviera al aula, se encontró con Iwaizumi ("Iwaizumi-senpai") en los pasillos de la escuela. Parecía que iba a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo.

\- Iwaizumi-senpai.- Saludó Miyuki sonriéndole. No sabía por qué pero el Ace de Seijo despertaba sus simpatías. Iwaizumi se detuvo y le sonrió. Miyuki no supo cómo pero ese gesto hizo que su corazón se parara por un segundo. " _Debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrada a verlo sonreir…"_ pensó.

\- Harada-san, - Nuevamente su corazón dio un brinco y ella se preocupó de que Iwaizumi pudiera haberlo notado. Instintivamente sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.- ¿te sientes bien? –

El tercer "ba-dum" llegó al percatarse de lo alto que era Iwaizumi en comparación a ella. Y también el aire "protector" que emanaba de sí. Era como si tuviera plasmada en kanji la palabra "zona de seguridad" en todo su cuerpo y Miyuki sólo podía querer que la abrazara…

" _Espera…_ "

\- Estoy bien, Iwaizumi-senpai.- Sus ojos se clavaron en la cara del Ace y éste la miró confundido.

" _Esto no puede ser…_ "

\- ¿Segura? ¿Vas a almorzar? – Miyuki agachó la mirada y asintió levemente. De repente se volvió consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba y sujetó la manga de su blazer en un gesto para calmarse. No era propio de ella ponerse nerviosa al hablar con un chico, es por ello que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

\- Ehhh, Iwaizumi-senpai…-

\- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? Oikawa me está esperando en la cafetería…- Lo dijo en un tono tan despreocupado que Miyuki pensó que realmente no le importaba si ella accedía o no. Ingenuamente, su cabeza no lo entendió, lo pasó por alto y dijo demasiado alto un "SÍ" que hizo reír a Iwaizumi.

" _Paaaaara._ " No sabía si se lo decía a la sonrisa del _Ace_ o a su propio corazón.

\- ¿De verdad estas bien? Tu cara…-

\- ¡Sí! Estoy bien, Iwaizumi-senpai.- Negó rápido con la cabeza.- Es sólo que…uhm, estaba pensando en las fans de Oikawa-senpai…uhm…-

Ahora iban dos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Miyuki no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar de los nervios.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellas? – Preguntó el moreno, desinteresado.

\- Uhm, ooh, nada en verdad. Es sólo que me preguntan muchas cosas, ya sabe, porque puedo pasar mucho tiempo con el equipo…creen que sé cosas.- (" _La verdad es que no sé nada, sólo que Oikawa-san parece venir de otro planeta, sólo le faltan las antenitas_ …").- Uhm, sólo eso Iwaizumi-senpai. Es un poco complicado intentar explicarlo…-

\- Si te molestan puedo hablar con Oikawa.- Iwaizumi la estaba mirando y ella instintivamente agachó la mirada. Que mostrara preocupación, o que llegara siquiera a pensar un segundo por su bienestar era algo que estrujaba el corazón de la manager, de manera incomprensible.

\- N-no es necesario.- Negó con todas las partes de su cuerpo posibles, intentando no hiperventilarse en el momento. Iwaizumi pareció rendirse ante el tema y juraría haber oído que murmuraba " _hum, a mí también me parecen molestas de vez en cuando…"_ a la vez que ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Miyuki pasó por alto el comentario, demasiado concentrada en mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el perfil de Iwaizumi. Trató de aguantar la respiración pero así se sintió peor. El único momento en que se calmó fue cuando llegaron a la cafetería y Oikawa levantó sus brazos para que lo vieran (primero con un gesto de duda al verla y luego una gran sonrisa). Al sentarse notó cómo Iwaizumi, sentado a un lado del capitán, miraba hacia sus costados (en un gesto que Miyuki no llegó a entender) mientras Oikawa comía tranquilamente de su bento, tarareando una canción.

" _Si yo estuviera en todo momento con Oikawa-san, definitivamente tendría miedo._ " Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras de clases. Luego miró en dirección hacia Iwaizumi y éste le sonrió como diciéndole " _tranquila, cuando estoy aquí no se acercan_ " y ella sintió su cara enrojecer.

 **{*}**

Miyuki estaba en clases cuando su mente voló lejos de las complicadas ecuaciones de segundo grado que había en la pizarra. Sus piernas no paraban de moverse frenéticamente, incluso la chica que se sentaba en el banco contiguo al suyo pareció percatarme, mirándola como si fuera rara. Era rara. Porque apenas terminara la clase lo único que quería era salir corriendo al gimnasio.

 **{*}**

Resultaba un poco molesta, perturbadora y sobre todo angustiosa la idea de que Iwaizumi(-senpai) estuviese prohibido. Miyuki no acababa de comprenderlo y por alguna extraña razón, temía preguntarlo. Para empezar, Iwaizumi no tenía novia, _que ella supiera_. Tampoco tenía un club de fans y si lo pensaba, el único que _debería_ estar prohibido allí debería ser Oikawa por la gran cantidad de admiradoras que poseía. Era como si fuera de todas pero de ninguna a la vez (Miyuki no sabía si este era un pensamiento del todo coherente).

" _Aunque es extraño que no sea popular…_ " Miyuki estaba sentada en un banco dentro del gimnasio, tomando las notas que Irihata-san y Oikawa le habían pedido. Esta vez tenía que concentrarse en las posiciones de los jugadores y dar cuenta de las "brechas" para los rematadores y el libero. Era un poco difícil ya que la pelota remataba con mucha fuerza por parte de Hanamaki e Iwaizumi. " _Es extraño_ …" Sus ojos se concentraron lánguidamente en el Ace de Seijo. Casi sentía su cara sonrosarse desde el cuello hacia arriba.

Iwaizumi llevaba arremangadas las mangas de su camiseta lo que dejaba ver perfectamente la torneada y morena piel de sus brazos. También tenía acceso a mirar su cuello y la forma como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que remataba una jugada armada por Oikawa.

" _Es extraño_ …" Luego se fijó sin interés en cómo Oikawa pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Iwaizumi y le sonreía felicitándolo. El capitán se había agachado mínimamente para susurrar algo en el oído del Ace, a lo que éste reaccionó furioso lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡Cómo si fuera a hacerlo, Kusokawa! –

Se fijó en cómo las orejas de Iwaizumi se teñían de rojo y luego se pasaba la mano frenéticamente por una de ellas, como si quisiera limpiarse algo. No es que Iwaizumi estuviese contra el contacto físico, creyó Miyuki, pero cada vez que Oikawa se acercaba a él pareciera como si el sólo contacto le crispara los nervios. Esto no pasaba con los otros…bueno, también debía admitir que Oikawa era el único que tenía el valor de invadir su espacio personal. Incluso a veces lo abrazaba por sorpresa, pero el contacto no duraba mucho ya que Iwaizumi lo mandaba lejos de una patada.

" _Es extraño_ …" No, no es que Iwaizumi fuese extraño. Había algo alrededor de él que sí lo era. Una presencia pesada y lánguida, como si fuese un imán que atrajera a su opuesto constantemente. Miyuki no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero era como si Iwaizumi tuviera una barrera invisible que lo protegiera, que no permitiera el contacto con otro ser humano. Era raro, pero podía ser la explicación de por qué Iwaizumi no era popular.

" _O quizás simplemente no quiere serlo_ …" Tal vez no estaba interesado en ello y sólo quería vivir su último año tranquilamente, concentrándose sólo en el volleyball. Además, pensó, es raro que alguien vaya a fijarse en él teniendo constantemente la presencia de Oikawa(-san) cerca. Este pensamiento hizo que dirigiera una mirada agria al castaño, quien pareció notarlo y se giró en su dirección, desde su distancia, para guiñarle un ojo.

Ella simplemente volvió su vista hacia su cuaderno de notas, ignorando olímpicamente al castaño. Desde lejos escuchó: "Miyu Miyu es muy cruel".

 **{*}**

Fue a principios de invierno cuando Miyuki escuchó una conversación confusa viniendo del camarín de hombres. Había estado haciendo un plan de alimentación para el campamento de entrenamiento que se venía luego de los exámenes y había querido pasar por los camarines para ver si los chicos necesitaban algo o tenían alguna sugerencia cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención. Había quedado paralizada en la puerta al percatarse que se trataba de Iwaizumi y Oikawa. No parecían estar discutiendo, lo cual era raro. Pero tampoco parecían estar hablando, ya que lo que primaba por sobre todo era el silencio.

Miyuki abrazó su cuaderno de notas y tratando de no hacer ruido, pegó la oreja a la puerta del camarín. Las manos le sudaban y temblaban un poco, no quería ser descubierta por los susodichos ni tampoco por algún miembro del equipo. La verdad no tenía idea de qué excusa inventar si alguien la encontraba así…

\- Iwa-chan.- Logró escuchar la voz de Oikawa, muy bajito y suave. Tan suave que parecía producida para enternecer. Esto hizo que las cejas de Miyuki se alzaran expectantes.

No se oyó ningún ruido ni tampoco respuesta por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kusokawa? – Habló Iwaizumi. A pesar que Miyuki reconoció cierta molestia en su voz, ésta parecía más bien fingida. Quizás era la costumbre por ser constantemente molestado por el capitán.

\- _Iwa-chan, sólo mírame a mí_.- La voz de Oikawa, el silencio que siguió a ésta, el ruido sordo que se escuchó luego dejaron paralizada a Miyuki. "¿ _Qué es_ …?" Pero no alcanzó a formular nada en su cabeza cuando Iwaizumi salió furioso por la puerta sin antes gritarle a Oikawa _que era un idiota patético y que jamás se acercara de nuevo a él._ Miyuki se escondió lo más rápido que pudo detrás de la puerta y se agachó. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza. Oikawa no salió del camarín hasta unos minutos después. Parecía cabizbajo, pero Miyuki no pudo dar cuenta de la expresión de sus ojos por el flequillo castaño que los escondía.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ "

 **{*}**

La razón era Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa-san, Oikawa-senpai.

Miyuki aún no podía creerlo. Tenía que repetirse mentalmente el nombre del castaño para lograr un mínimo de entendimiento. Oikawa Tooru, metro ochenta ¿y cuatro?, castaño, irrisoriamente popular, _perturbadoramente_ bueno en el volleyball, apreciado por sus compañeros, _alien centelleante_ **, dueño de un encanto que ella no acababa por comprender, Oikawa Tooru. En fin, Oikawa Tooru. La razón por la que no debía poner sus ojos en Iwaizumi.

Aún así,

Iwaizumi no parecía corresponder los sentimientos de Oikawa.

De repente, dentro de su cabeza oyó un click y las palabras de Oikawa resonaron en su mente: " _Aparte de ti sólo conozco a una persona que es inmune a mis encantos y eso prueba lo confiable que eres_ ". Esa persona era claramente Iwaizumi. El corazón de Miyuki comenzó a latir con fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. En esos momentos de la noche, cuando definitivamente no podía conciliar el sueño, menos con lo aproblemada que se hallaba ahora, simplemente atinó a revolverse en la cama nerviosa, de un lado a otro.

De algún modo estaba feliz. Le gustaba mucho Iwaizumi y aunque jamás había pensando en confesarse, lo ocurrido le hacía sentir que tenía el camino un poco más despejado. Pero tampoco era tan cruel como para ignorar los sentimientos de una persona, a pesar que esa persona fuese Oikawa. No podía ni imaginar qué sucedería si ella e Iwaizumi empezaran a salir…

Tal vez tendría que dejar el puesto de manager. Era algo a lo que le dolería renunciar, pero por el fin de una relación…

" _Me pregunto si Oikawa-san se habrá sentido así alguna vez_." Miyuki miró el techo de su habitación, sin mirar nada en particular. Se preguntaba si alguna vez habría sentido su corazón palpitar demasiado rápido cerca de Iwaizumi, o si habría querido ser abrazado por éste, o besado, o si simplemente era feliz con un roce accidental de sus manos o con una sonrisa del _Ace_. Ella podía entenderlo. Era triste y a la vez esperanzador. Desesperante pero a la vez agradable.

Esa noche Miyuki durmió más inquieta de lo que esperaba. Quizás ella no se parecía a Iwaizumi después de todo, sino que a Oikawa. Y podía entender por qué.

 **{*}**

La siguiente vez que tuvo que ver a Oikawa(-san) y a Iwizumi fue cuando se dirigía temprano camino a la escuela. Hacía frío y desde su posición (unos 200 metros desde atrás) podía ver que ambos llevaban guantes, unos color crema y los otros grises. El andar tranquilo de ambos provocaba que a veces, y accidentalmente, sus manos se rozaran. Algo que según Miyuki, era un gesto mínimo y sin significado, sin embargo aquello le hizo detener su mirada en Oikawa unos tres segundos más de lo acostumbrado y ver su cara.

 _Sonreía. No excepcionalmente feliz pero tranquilo._

Era como si Miyuki hubiera encontrado la presencia pesada, oscura y lánguida que perseguía a Iwaizumi a todos lados. Esto la hizo tragar con fuerza.

 **{*}**

\- Eh, Miyu-Chan, ¿por qué llevas el cabello corto? –

Hanamaki la miraba curioso, mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en las notas que debía hacer ese día.

\- Es más cómodo así.- Murmuró Miyuki. Lo cierto es que el cabello corto tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. La primera, es que en realidad era cómodo llevarlo así y respecto a lo otro, no pareciera que el cabello corto fuese popular entre los chicos (aunque esto tenía algo de ventaja igualmente, ya que a ella no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención).

\- A Iwaizumi le gustan con cabello corto, ¿sabías? – La sonrisa en la cara de Hanamaki se ensanchó al darse cuenta que había logrado sonrojarla. – Miyu Miyu, eres tan seria y correcta que en verdad estoy pensando que calzas perfecto con él.-

\- Cállate, Hanamaki-senpai.- Murmuró irritada Miyuki, a la vez que miraba para todos lados para ver si Iwaizumi estaba cerca de allí. Para su alivio no. Se encontraba lejos de ella regañando a Kyoutani.- Shhhh…-

Cuando Hanamaki iba a replicar con alguna broma, se escuchó un "agh" fuerte y claro por todo el gimnasio, de pronto todos comenzaron a gritar "Oikawa-san" asustados. Miyuki también se levantó asustada y fue donde encontraba la mayoría. Oikawa estaba en el piso, sentado y con una expresión de mucho dolor, tenía las dos manos alrededor de su rodilla derecha, donde llevaba el soporte. Iwaizumi estaba con él, su expresión era tan angustiada que Miyuki pensó en correr hacia la enfermería para llamar a alguien, pero tan rápido como pensó eso, Iwaizumi había levantado a Oikawa entre sus brazos y se disponía a salir del gimnasio.

Miyuki se quedó paralizada por un momento. No le había sorprendido la acción de Iwaizumi, sino su rostro. La horrible preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Como si algo preciado para él se hubiera roto, como si… Miyuki negó con la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que pudo del gimnasio. Los demás chicos se quedaron para no atiborrar la enfermería, además, sabían que Oikawa estaría en buenas manos.

Cuando Miyuki llegó a la enfermería se detuvo. Sabía que debía entrar para ver si podía dar algún tipo de apoyo, sin embargo, se quedó pegada a la puerta escuchando las voces de Iwaizumi y Oikawa.

 _Estúpido Kusokawa, te dije que no era buena idea practicar con la rodilla en ese estado. ¿Qué acaso quieres lesionarte de verdad?_

 _Lo siento Iwa-chan._

 _Ni siquiera usas el soporte fuera de las prácticas, ¿cómo se supone que vas a mejorar así? No podemos llegar a las nacional…¿de qué te ríes?_

 _Es que me cargaste hoy. Y tenías una cara, Iwa-chan._

Una risita de escuchó.

 _¿Quieres morir o qué?_ Miyuki se imaginó a Iwaizumi haciendo un puño con su mano o incluso, apretando las mejillas de Oikawa para torturarlo un poco. La verdad es que Iwaizumi si era como una madre (enojona) a veces.

 _Cruel, Iwa-chan es muy cruel._ Lloriqueó Oikawa.

 _¿Te duele?_ De repente, el tono de Iwaizumi se volvió muy serio y a Miyuki le dieron ganas de no seguir escuchando. De verdad se sentía como una acosadora, peor aún, sentía que interrumpía a dos amantes en su momento especial.

 _Un poco._ Murmuró Oikawa, tan bajo que casi no pudo oírlo. _Si me das un beso se me pasa._

 _Idiota, si tienes energías para bromear deberías usarlas en recuperarte._

 _Cruel, cruel, Iwa-chan._ Se quejó Oikawa. Si Miyuki hubiera estado ahí parada frente a ellos, se habría dado del gesto incómodo que hizo Iwaizumi, al tocar la mano de Oikawa para luego apretarla fuerte entre la suya.

 _Esto es sólo para que no te quejes más, ¿claro, Kuso Oikawa?_

 _No alargues los insultos, Iwa-chan._

Miyuki no siguió escuchando la conversación de ambos y se encaminó por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el gimnasio. Iba a avisar que Oikawa estaba bien, que mientras Iwaizumi estuviera con él todo estaría bien. Nunca entendió por qué ese pensamiento hizo que le doliera tanto el pecho.

 **{*}**

Había pasado un mes y la rodilla de Oikawa estaba perfectamente recuperada. Miyuki estaba contenta. Le preocupaba que el equipo pudiera sufrir una grave pérdida antes de algún partido importante. Ella y el equipo lo sabían, Oikawa era como un pilar. Y si Iwaizumi estaba a su lado para sostenerlo, no había problema.

Era día domingo y había sacado a pasear a su perro por la ciudad. Tenía un Akita pequeño con manchitas en las patas y cola nerviosa. Realmente lo adoraba. Se preguntó si a los chicos del equipo les gustarían los perros, probablemente a Iwaizumi si. Tal vez a Kyoutani (" _Mad Dog-Chan-senpai también_ "). Y probablemente a Oikawa no. Simplemente no podía imaginárselo adorando a su ser viviente que no fuera él mismo. Y claro, a Iwaizumi(-san).

Resopló y luego suspiró con desgano. Había muchas dudas en su cabeza. Se preguntó si Oikawa se habría declarado directamente a Iwaizumi o si solamente le lanzaba indirectas a éste. También se preguntó qué clase de cara ponía Iwaizumi en esos momentos, ¿se enojaría? ¿se sonrojaría? ¿golpearía a Oikawa? (probablemente las tres juntas en ese orden, esto hizo reír a Miyuki).

" _¿Qué clase de cara pondría Iwaizumi-san si yo me le declarara_?"

Probablemente se sonrojaría. No se enojaría ni la golpearía porque el _Ace_ era un caballero. Pero no podía imaginar su respuesta y eso era angustiante. Tampoco podía decir que conociera a Iwaizumi, pero conocía bastante y aquello le gustaba. No era necesario hablar con él para percatarse de la clase de hombre que era…y eso le gustaba todavía más.

Estaba caminando por el centro, con la cabeza gacha cuando su perro empezó a ladrar y elevó la vista. Estaban en la calle principal (" _¿Cuántas eras las oportunidades realmente?_ ") cuando divisó a Iwaizumi, aparentemente solo, mirando la vitrina de una tienda de DVD´s y películas para rentar. Miyuki se quedó unos segundos contemplando su perfil, tenía los ojos clavados en alguna cosa que llamaba su atención y las manos metidas dentro de su chaqueta, ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada y murmuraba para sí mismo como si estuviese calculando algo. " _Me gusta_ " pensó la manager y sintió como se le aguaban los ojos. Justo al momento que se pasó la manga de su abrigo por éstos, Iwaizumi giró su rostro y la vio.

\- Iwaizumi-senpai. –

\- Ah, Miyuki.- Iwaizumi se alejó de la vitrina y… _oh dios, la llamó por su nombre._ Ya lo había hecho antes, una vez, en el campamento de entrenamiento para ser exactos. Hasta podía recordar la hora exacta en que lo dijo. _Pero que lo haya dicho de nuevo, el destino era injusto con ella._

Miyuki se acercó a Iwaizumi y enseguida éste se agachó para acariciar a su perro. El Akita enseguida subió las patas a las rodillas del moreno y lamió su mentón a lo que el Ace se rió.

" _Se está riendo, Dios, mátame."_

\- ¡Ey, Fumi no hagas eso! Lo siento, Iwaizumi-senpai.-

\- Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. También tengo un perro.- " _Tenemos algo en común, dios_ ". Iwaizumi se paró y quedó a la altura de Miyuki. Ésta no sabía si agradecer al destino su buena suerte o a Fumi, por ser una _atraedora-de-aces_. Miyuki se quedó un rato pasmada dándose cuenta que Iwaizumi vestía ropa casual y llevaba puesta una bufanda y también guantes. Tenía la nariz un poco roja y eso era tortuosamente adorable.

\- ¿Ibas a algún lugar? – Preguntó de repente Iwaizumi y ella se sintió feliz de ser tratada con tanta familiaridad.

\- Sólo estaba paseando a Fumi. Uhm, así se llama mi perro.- Miyuki bajó la vista avergonzada, mirando sus propias botas. _"¿Qué debería decir ahora?_ " – Y tú, Iwaizumi-senpai, ¿qué haces por acá? –

\- Hum, sólo estaba paseando por el centro…- Iwaizumi desvió la mirada y Miyuki notó fascinada cómo se formaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas del moreno.- Estaba buscando un regalo en verdad.-

\- ¿Para tu novia? – " _Bien Miyuki, así sales de las dudas en un ciento por ciento_ ".

\- ¿¡AH!? No, no.- Sin entender muy bien por qué, la pregunta hizo que el rostro de Iwaizumi se tornara más rojo aún. Parecía estar dudando en qué decir a continuación o simplemente sabía qué decir pero no podía articularlo.- Uhm, bueno…la verdad es que no podría llamársele así…-

\- No es tu novia…pero, ¿podría serlo? – Miyuki trataba de ignorar el pesado sentimiento que se había instalado en su estómago. De alguna manera, no tenía problemas para imaginar a quién se podría estar refiriendo Iwaizumi. El moreno llevo una mano tras su nuca y miró hacia el suelo, donde estaba Fumi jugando con el doblés de su pantalón.

" _Aún no están juntos. Puedo saberlo, sino…_ " Probablemente Iwaizumi sería más directo respecto al asunto. Eso hizo que Miyuki viera una luz de esperanza. Ahora era el momento, debía decírselo. No importaba que fuera un escenario desfavorable, incluso que su perro empezara a ladrar en medio de su confesión…en verdad nada importaba.

\- Iwaizumi-senp-ai. Y-yo…- Iwaizumi fijó sus ojos en ella en un instante. " _Daría lo que fuera porque te sonrojaras por mí, en verdad lo que fuera. Incluso pediría al cielo morir y reencarnar como Oikawa si así lograras amarme la mitad…"._ La boca de Miyuki se cerró y apretó los labios. La abrió de nuevo pero ningún sonido salió. " _No puedo. De verdad no puedo…"._

" _No puedo decirlo porque sé cuál es la respuesta. No quiero sacrificar esto por el puesto de manager. No quiero sentirme incómoda con el equipo, menos con Iwaizumi-senpai"._

No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando cuando sintió la cara mojada y la mano de Iwaizumi en su hombro. _De verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía. Al menos agradecía que él pusiera esa cara para ella. Al menos sabía que él se preocupaba…_

\- ¿Miyuki? - Su tono preocupado tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

\- N-no quiero d-dejar de ser manager d-del e-e-quipo.- Balbuceó entre llantos.

Las cejas de Iwaizumi se alzaron en sorpresa, para luego mirarla confundido. Luego de unos minutos cuando dejó de llorar y sólo quedaban rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, a la par que se sentía muy avergonzada no podía evitar pensar en lo cruel que era el destino con ella, precisamente ese día se encontraba con Iwaizumi en la calle y acababa con el corazón roto. Lo peor era el rostro y los ojos del moreno, los cuales la miraban con entendimiento. Como cuando sabes que has captado exactamente cómo se siente una persona.

\- Miyuki, no entiendo por qué de repente te has puesto así pero…- Hizo una pausa, como pensando en la forma correcta de proseguir.- Oikawa no hubiera confiado en ti si no fuera porque sabe lo genial que eres como manager. Todo el equipo lo sabe, todos te…apreciamos. Eres confiable. Oikawa me lo dijo, no hubiera aceptado a una manager que no supiera separar las cosas. Que se fuera apenas notara que el trabajo es difícil y…-

Miyuki dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por su cara. Sabía que no debía sentirse confortada, menos por las palabras de Iwaizumi. Pero que Oikawa pensara así de ella, en verdad la hacía sentir como…como…

" _Valiosa_." Casi irremplazable. Debía ser algún tipo de magia negra prohibida porque todos los integrantes del equipo debían sentirse casi igual a ella. Oikawa confiaba en ella y lo peor es que ella no quería defraudarlo.

" _Qué injusto eres, dios_."

 **{*}**

En la práctica de la mañana del lunes, Oikawa le pidió una toalla y Miyuki se la lanzó directamente en la cara. Se arrepintió justo al instante de lo que había hecho. Era la manager y no debía faltarle el respeto al capitán del equipo, menos a alguien que cursaba dos años más que ella.

\- ¡Miyu Miyu! – Lloriqueó Oikawa con la toalla pegada al rostro.

" _Tonto, tonto. No sabes lo malditamente afortunado que eres._ "

 **{*}**

Miyuki miraba irritada la pantalla frente a ella. No podía concentrarse, de verdad que no podía. Hace media hora que Oikawa estaba molestando a Iwaizumi, le susurraba cosas y éste le devolvía insultos por lo bajo. Hasta que en un momento el Ace se hartaba y simplemente tomaba la cabeza del castaño y la apartaba lejos de él.

\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando se permiten las relaciones dentro del equipo.- Murmuró Matsukawa, no demasiado alto para que todos lo oigan ni demasiado bajo para que Hanamaki, que estaba a su lado, no captara sus palabras.- Aunque éstos ya estaban casados desde hace tiempo…-

\- Ey, ¿qué dijiste, Matsukawa? – Gritó irritado Iwaizumi.

\- ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en el partido? – Murmuró Miyuki muy bajito, casi con la intención de que nadie la escuchara.

\- Es verdad, Miyu Miyu. Iwa-chan, tendrás que calmar tu libido por ahora.- Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un golpe fuerte y a Oikawa tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloriqueaba en el suelo.

\- ¡De qué libido estás hablando, idiota! -

\- ¡Mi frente, Iwa-chan bruto, bruto! –

Muy lejos de ahí, Hanamaki se acercó a Miyuki y la miró con rostro apático.

\- Discúlpanos, Miyu-chan. En verdad es vergonzoso tener un capitán así.-

\- Lo sé.- Suspiró.

\- ¡Mala, cruel, Miyu Miyu! ¡Hablar así de tu valioso y guapo capitán no es nada bueno! –

* * *

Epílogo 1.

(Iwa-chan)

\- _Iwa-chan, mírame sólo a mí_.- Iwaizumi no alcanzó a despejar la vista de su casillero cuando ya tenía la espalda contra éste y la boca de Oikawa en la suya. No era la primera vez que lo besaba, tampoco era la primera vez que se dejaba besar en los primeros 5 segundos…sí era la primera vez que sentía a Oikawa diferente, como inseguro, más de lo normal. Cuando estaba correspondiendo el beso por instinto y sus manos habían atrapado las mejillas del castaño, se percató que "eso" (esto, aquello) lo que tenían no era buena idea.

Separó de un empujón a Oikawa y salió del camarín enojado. Casi echaba humo por la cabeza. Sentía la cabeza hirviendo y palpitando la sangre. Estaba tan enojado que dijo insultos sin pensarlos y tal vez había herido al castaño. Ahora aparte de enojado se sentía un idiota. Se pasó la manga del jersey por la boca, como tratando de borrar algo.

 _Estúpido, idiota, Oikawa._

El problema no había sido el beso, incluso dudaba que el problema fuera Oikawa en sí. El que no podía aceptar lo que sentía era él mismo. _Él y sus estúpidos miedos_. Lo peor es que el castaño sabía de esto; lo conocía tan bien que era irritante imaginarlo diciendo: " _Oye Iwa-chan, no es que me moleste besarte todos los días…pero en verdad deberíamos empezar a salir_ ". No sabía si la forma despreocupada de imaginárselo diciendo eso como si hablara del clima era lo que le molestaba o que en verdad, Oikawa fuera más valiente que él como para tirar años de amistad por la borda y empezar una relación.

Iwaizumi puso sus manos en los bolsillos y pateó enojado una piedrecita del camino. _Me molesta que ese idiota no me tome en serio_. Los abrazos sorpresa e incluso los besos no le disgustaban. Incluso reconocía que el mes que pasaron sin contacto fue horrible para él. No porque Oikawa hubiera conseguido una novia (él lo entendió en su momento) sino por la aparente indiferencia del castaño. Se habían acabado las caminatas de vuelta a casa, los roces accidentales de mano e incluso, habían dejado de verse los fines de semana.

Si ellos se volvían novios y terminaban, sentía que se repetiría lo que sintió todo ese mes sin su mejor amigo.

Y pensar en eso era demasiado frustrante para Iwaizumi.

* * *

Epílogo 2.

(Tus razones, mis razones.)

Iwaizumi estaba sentado en la cama mientras mantenía la espalda apoyada en la pared. Oikawa estaba sobre él, con sus dedos en el cuello de Iwaizumi, en un toque suave que era más bien para que el moreno no alejara o corriera el rostro. Hace más de cinco minutos (Iwaizumi los había contado) que Oikawa lo estaba besando.

Bueno, luego del segundo o tercer beso él también había empezado a besarlo. Iwaizumi recordaba que esto era parecido a antes, cuando aún no se acostumbraba a ser besado por su mejor amigo y se mantenía quieto con la boca apretada en los primeros intentos…ahora recordaba lo igualmente imposible que era mantenerse así cuando Oikawa insistía con su lengua en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Nee, Iwa-chan. En verdad voy a pensar que me utilizas como _amigo de práctica_ si sigues así.-

" _Amigo de práctica._ " Iwaizumi ni siquiera estaba muy seguro qué quería decir eso.

\- Me refiero, para cuando Iwa-chan consiga una novia.- Aclaró Oikawa, arrugando la nariz en el proceso.

\- Una novia…- Murmuró Iwaizumi, levantando la vista hacia el techo pensativo lo cual hizo molestar aun más a Oikawa. La idea le parecía imposible a Iwaizumi, ahora que lo meditaba.

\- Como Miyu Miyu.- Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa como si fuera un ser de otro planeta y no entendiera a qué demonios se refería.- Ya sabes, porque ella…tú le gustas…-

\- ¿¡AAH!? –

\- No pongas esa cara Iwa-chan. De verdad, en serio, en serio voy a pensar que eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada.-

Iwaizumi tomó las mejillas de Oikawa y las estiró de forma violenta. El castaño se quejó un poco.

\- El único que me utiliza como práctica eres tú. – Iwaizumi se preguntó si había sonado demasiado irritado, quizás un poco dolido.- No soy yo el que sale con chicas y encima ha tenido novia.- Su voz salió demasiado resentida para su gusto. Si no se conociera mejor diría que por fin admitió decir algo que lo molestaba desde hace tiempo.

\- Pero Iwa-chan, mi relación duró menos de un mes.-

" _Me pregunto si habrá roto con ella por_ …"

\- No es mi culpa que seas un idiota que sólo piensa en el volleyball.-

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – La voz le salió deformada porque Iwaizumi continuaba apretándole y estirándole las mejillas. Si las soltaba estaba seguro que dejaría marcas rojas por un buen rato, incluso hasta algún moretón.- No puedo besarte si tengo novia, no es correcto.- Luego lloriqueó hasta que Iwaizumi le soltó la cara. Oikawa se sobó dolido las mejillas casi moradas mientras decía "Iwa-chan, bruto, bruto".

\- Tú tampoco eres nada claro…- Murmuró Iwaizumi.- Además, ¿qué ganaría saliendo contigo? –

\- Oh, Iwa-chan. Muchas, muchas cosas.- Oikawa se removió sobre él, Iwaizumi ya sentía que se le dormían las piernas por el peso del castaño pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se cruzó de brazos y esperó.- La más importante, saldrías con el chico más popular de la escuela, o sea, serías la envidia de todo el mundo.-

 _Idiota. Me pasa por preguntar una cosa tan idiota como esa…_

\- Sin mencionar que soy un magnífico setter.- Sonrió orgulloso al final, asintiendo para sí mismo sobre su genialidad (…estupidez, en palabras de Iwaizumi).

\- ¿Y qué ganas tú?-

\- ¿UH? ¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-Iwa-chan?-

\- Idiota, no lo repitas.- Soltó la mandíbula de Oikawa y volvió a repetir.- Que, qué ganas tú. Con ese séquito de fans detrás de ti no debería faltarte con qui-

Oikawa se rió. Y fue una risa limpia y fresca que hizo que Iwaizumi perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Pues gano un montón de cosas! – Oikawa volvió a removerse sobre las piernas del moreno como captando que Iwaizumi comenzaba a sentir calambres por su peso. Esto no hizo que el castaño redujera su sonrisa. – Tendré los fuertes brazos de Iwa-chan para mí solo, incluso podré _reclamar_ su atención y sentir celos sin creer que no debería tenerlos, también tendré los insultos de Iwa-chan, aunque eso no me guste mucho.- Murmuró bajito, apenado. Iwaizumi no podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba.- Pan de leche gratis y todo el ramen que quiera. Podré regalarle algo a Iwa-chan el día de San Valentín, sin que crea que le estoy dando los chocolates de mis fans que no quise. También podré tomar su mano en cualquier lugar, besarlo sin que me golpee e incluso hacer cosas indec-

Oikawa no pudo continuar porque Iwaizumi lo estaba besando. _Besando_ de verdad.

Lento y suave. Luego profundo y desesperado.

Oikawa había besado a Iwaizumi muchas veces, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que sentía que no estaba besando a su _mejor amigo_. También era la primera vez que Iwaizumi lo sujetaba por la nuca con una mano y rodeaba su cintura con la otra, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Cuando Iwaizumi se separó de él, Oikawa notó fascinado cómo mantenía la boca un poco abierta para ganar algo de oxígeno. El castaño esperaba que nadie hubiese visto ese gesto antes que él.

\- Oikawa, sal conmigo.-

Hubo silencio entre ambos. Oikawa lo miró sorprendido por un instante y luego asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa genuina, de esas que le gustaban a Iwaizumi. Oikawa estaba por inclinarse para volver a besarlo pero Iwaizumi le tapó la boca con la mano, a una distancia muy corta de su cara.

\- Con una condición.- Habló de nuevo Iwaizumi, y su tono salió más áspero de lo que hubiera querido. - Si en algún momentos sientes que esto-" _sea lo que sea en que se transforme_ ", pensó.- no _te_ gusta o ya no _sientes_ lo mismo, debes decirlo. Por…nuestra amistad.- Finalizó Iwaizumi, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Oikawa.

Oikawa lo miró con confusión, casi ofendido, pero luego sonrió. Lo hizo porque conocía a Iwaizumi y no hubiera sido él si no se hubiera encargado de cuidar su relación primero. O al menos tratar de asegurar eso. Oikawa siempre lo supo, sabía que la distancia que trató de poner Iwaizumi con él siempre fue a favor de su amistad, de él mismo y del equipo, incluso trató de proteger a Oikawa en el proceso.

 _Pero él es un cabeza hueca que no se rinde._

-Iwa-chan eres un tonto.- Murmuró Oikawa.- Como si lo que he sentido durante diez años fuera a cambiar…-

Luego tomó el rostro de Iwaizumi y besó todos los rincones posibles.

Iwaizumi, esta vez, no se negó a ninguno de sus besos.

* * *

Epilogo 3.

(Grito al cielo)

\- Estúpido Hanamaki-senpai. No es que a Iwaizumi-san le gusten las mujeres de pelo corto. En verdad no tiene nada que ver con eso…¡AGH! –

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:**

** _alien centelleante_ : Es una referencia de Paradise Kiss (manga de Ai Yazawa). Si mal no recuerdo, Yukari creía que el amigo-estilista (¿profesor?) de George era un alien centelleante porque a pesar de no ser joven era muy guapo (y en realidad se veía muy joven, hahaha).

No puedo creer que escribí la mayoría de esto en una tarde (esto casi nunca pasa). Igualmente costó terminarlo porque la inspiración venía de forma intermitente (agh). Creo que es un fanfic Iwaoi con menos Iwaoi de lo que uno querría, espero que no estén muy decepcionados/as por eso. Miyuki me pareció muy divertida de escribir, aun más Iwa-chan y su pésimo humor. Creo que continuaré escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Uf, hace un año completo y un poco más que no publicaba nada.

Emp, los epílogos los agregué porque creí que la historia se centraba mucho en Miyuki y esto es un Iwaoi, debía hacerle justicia (hahaha). Siento que usé muchos clichés…o al menos que me puse un poco melosa en el segundo epílogo (era un poco la idea igual xD).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo escribí en poco tiempo pero me costó mucho darle forma. Cualquier duda que tengan (o reclamo xD no, please) me escriben. Sus críticas me sirven para mejorar :D

¡Gracias por leer! Tengo planeado otro Iwaoi pero no prometo nada! (tengo que darle vuelta a la idea en mi cabeza primero). Esta OTP está arruinando mi vida, y una mala combinación cuando se es adicta al Iwaoi (Oiiwa) es tener Tumblr (oh dioooos…)…bueno,

Saludos y cuídense.

Pd: gracias a este fic entendí la diferencia entre OOC y OC, aplausos para mi hahaha Cx

 **Att. _M. Reverie_**


End file.
